


Reins

by onelittlebluejay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelittlebluejay/pseuds/onelittlebluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of the 104th Trainee Squad are about to embark on their first mock expedition. But wait...Jean doesn't know how to ride a horse? It's up to Marco to teach him how! Oneshot. JeanxMarco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING *manly sob*

**Reins**

Dinnertime for the members of the 104th Trainee Squad was a one filled with anticipation. The next day, they would be embarking on their first mock expedition, where they would travel on horse to a forest and practice cutting down mock-Titans with their 3-D Maneuver Gear.

"I hope you guys are pumped!" Thomas Wagner exclaimed, joining the table where Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, and Marco were sitting, "I heard Shadis is going to throw a lot at us tomorrow!"

"Wait, w-what do you mean? "Armin called over from another table where he, Eren, Mikasa, and Sasha were sitting.

"Don't worry about it!" Thomas shot the other table a grin before sitting down and whispering to the others, "The word is that we're going to have to operate our Gear from our horses! I'm gonna look so cool just jumping off of my horse and suddenly flying from the trees to cut down a Titan!"

To illustrate his point he took a swipe at the air as if he was cutting down a Titan right then and there, nearly decapitating Bertholdt. The others hadn't noticed, but Jean had paled considerably.

"Oh, I also heard that we might have to work in pairs for one of the assignments," Thomas continued, "Connie, you game?"

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to choose Sasha," Connie said, his mouth stuffed with bread, "I mean, she's my best friend."

"Traitor!" Thomas looked expectantly at Bertholdt, who shook his head and pointed at Reiner, who smirked.

"Well, what about you, Jean?" Thomas sighed as a last resort, but raised his eyebrows in confusion when Jean didn't answer.

"Jean? Hello? Anyone in there?"

Marco nudged Jean with his elbow and the other jolted, eyes flitting back and forth between Marco and Thomas.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he muttered.

"Are you okay in there? I asked if you wanted to partner up for the expedition tomorrow," Thomas muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, seriously, are you okay?" Marco asked, finally noticing how pale Jean had grown, "You don't look alright." Jean grimaced.

"What were you saying about the horses?" he asked quietly to Thomas, whose eyes widened in apparent confusion.

"I said it was gonna look super cool when we flew off of them with our 3-D Maneuver Gear," he said slowly, "Why?"

Jean sighed angrily.

"Well, I guess I won't be able to go tomorrow then," he grunted, bending the fork he was holding, "Because I don't know how to ride those damn animals."

A moment of silence followed before Bertholdt, Reiner, and Thomas all broke into hysterical laughter, causing everyone in the room to look over at their table.

"You're from Trost District and you've never ridden a horse?" Connie snickered beside Jean, and ducked when Jean took a swing at his head.

"Shut up! And stop staring!" Jean barked at everyone, glaring at especially Eren, who was holding a hand up to his mouth to prevent laughter from breaking through. Everyone quickly looked away, stifling their giggles as they returned to their food.

Jean took several deep breaths, accepting the glass of water that Marco handed to him, and downed the whole glass in one gulp.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," said Marco as Jean simmered in his seat, "I can teach you, if you'd like."

"I guess so," Jean said slowly.

"Great! Let's wake up early tomorrow and practice!"

"Does that mean I have to keep on searching find a partner?" Thomas whined, crossing his arms.

He was silenced when Reiner beaned him in the head with a piece of bread.

* * *

Jean grumbled as he hastily shrugged his Squad uniform jacket onto his arms. He knew Marco had said to get up early, but he hadn't expected Marco to rouse him from his slumber before the sun had risen!

"It's the only time we can sneak into the stables before Shadis comes to check them!" Marco had whispered, shaking his shoulder to keep him awake, "Now hurry up!"

Jean shivered as he stepped out into the open air, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he spotted Marco waving to him away from the tents. Gritting his teeth, Jean ran over to follow him, trying to get the blood flowing through his system.

"The horses are very smart," Marco explained as they approached the stables, "As long as you know how to command them…well, command's not a very good word, but if you know what you're doing, they'll follow everything you tell them to do."

"Right…so which horses do we use?" Jean asked. Marco ignored him, quietly undoing the latch to the stable door and opened it, walking onto the hay-covered ground. Jean froze, the smell of the stables hitting his nostrils as he stared in terror at the dozens of horse silhouettes slowly breathing inside.

"Jean, come on!" Marco whispered when Jean remained rooted to the spot, "You have to help me untie them!"

"There is no way I'm going in there!" Jean whispered back, "Did you see all of those horses?"

"That's the point! This is where they sleep!" Marco said, rolling his eyes. He huffed and dragged the shorter boy into the stables.

"This one's my favourite," Marco commented quietly as the two approached a white horse near the back where the moonlight streamed in through a broken ceiling tile, "Her name is Vega."

She was quite beautiful. The moonlight bathed her in an ethereal glow, her pearly white mane sparkling and deep azure eyes staring at the two boys. She snorted and Jean yelped, taking a step back.

"Oh come now, she's harmless!" Marco laughed, reaching forward to stroke Vega's forehead. Jean noticed a connection between the two as Vega leaned forward into Marco's touch, closing her eyes.

All of a sudden another horse walked into the moonlight, snorting and shaking its head. This horse was taller, with straw-coloured mane and piercing black eyes that stared into Jean's soul.

Okay, maybe not his soul, but damn this horse was definitely creeping him out.

"This one's Abberline," Marco said, "But he's a bit of the wild type." He held out his hand to pet Abberline, who snorted again and instead made a beeline for Jean, who yelped and scrambled backwards. Luckily Abberline was unable to get any further due to the fence barrier, but he arched out his neck, seeming to be reaching for Jean's touch.

"I think he likes you!" Marco exclaimed, petting Vega's flank, "We'll use these two to teach you!"

"You mean I have to ride this thing!? He's huge! "

"He's harmless!"

Abberline kicked the fence with his hoof, neighing.

"Okay, not  _completely_  harmless, but I doubt he'll hurt you," Marco said nervously, "Try petting him!"

Jean nervously reached out a hand, poking Abberline's forehead before quickly retreating. The horse was still, staring at Jean expectantly. Jean reached out again, this time laying his whole hand on the horse's head. Abberline snorted, and leaned into Jean's hand. Jean smiled. Maybe he'd have a chance at this after all!

Marco suddenly jumped over the fence, grabbing two saddles hanging from a wooden post before quickly strapping onto both horses. He grabbed both pairs of reins, instructing Jean two open the lock to the fence so he could lead them outside.

The sun was beginning to rise, bathing the two trainees and the horses in a pinkish-orange hue. Marco led Jean to a wide open area away from the trainee camp base, a large grassy terrain that stretched on for miles.

"This should be good enough," Marco said, "Now, the first step is simple: get on the horse."

Jean stared at Marco.

"And how am I supposed to do that?!"

"Just watch, it's easy!" Marco demonstrated by placing his left foot in the stirrup of the saddle before hoisting himself up and over, resting his leg on the other side. Vega remained calm the whole time, only snorting once when Marco's full weight had landed on her back.

Jean stared at Abberline.

Abberline stared back.

"Okay…um…"

Jean began by first trying to maneuver himself so he was facing Abberline's side. However, the horse seemed to have an agenda of his own, as he kept turning so that Jean was forced to keep looking at his face. Jean found himself walking in a circle, the horse keeping up with his every stride.

"Dammit Marco, he's not letting me—"

Marco had already broken into hysterical laughter, clutching his sides as Jean glared at Abberline. Marco quickly dismounted Vega before stepping up to Abberline and grabbing his reins, holding the horse in place.

"Try now."

Jean approached Abberline's side and nervously placed his foot into the stirrup. There was only one problem.

"I'm not tall enough," he grumbled, able to tell in an instant that he would not be able to jump high enough to get his other leg over Abberline's back. Marco sighed and let go of the reins, walking over to Jean before grabbing his waist.

"Wh-w-what are you doing!?" Jean spluttered, turning red.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Marco answered. "I'm taller than you. I can help lift you up!"

Jean grumbled something about Marco being too tall before he put his foot into the stirrup again, allowing Marco to lift him so he could heave a leg over the side. Marco cheered before mounting Vega once more.

"Great! Now pick up the reins and hold them very loosely in your hands. If you pull too tight you'll hurt him," Marco explained, showing Jean how to properly hold the reins. "Basically, pulling on the reins means stop, and waving them means go. However, you don't normally need to wave the reins; gently kicking his side with both of your feet should be enough. Watch me."

Marco gently tapped his feet against Vega's side, clicking his tongue before Vega moved forward in a slight trot. She walked around in a circle before Marco gently pulled on the reins, saying "Whoaaaa." Vega slowly came to a stop in front of Abberline.

"Your turn!" Marco exclaimed.

Jean grimaced, clutching the reins so tightly in his hands that his knuckles turned pale. He slightly lifted his legs before tapping them against Abberline's side.

No response.

"Uh, go….horsey."

Nope.

Jean tried clicking his tongue.

Still no movement.

"Move, you damn horse!" Jean finally exploded, digging his heels in Abberline's side.

Wrong answer.

"AHHHH!" Jean let out a (very manly) scream as Abberline suddenly took off, galloping across the grassy terrain with his rider clinging desperately onto his reins. Jean's heart was in his throat as he continued to yell, his butt bouncing up and down on the saddle as he desperately tried to keep himself from falling off.

"Jean, don't scream! Loud noises scare horses!" Marco called after him.

"BUT YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!" Jean roared back before the power of common sense finally kicked in for him. He yanked sharply on the reins, praying that Abberline would slow down.

Well, he did…in a sense.

Abberline neighed and halted immediately, digging his hooves into the ground as he came to an abrupt stop. Unfortunately, his actions had been so sudden that Jean had been pitched forward from his saddle into the air, flying a few impressive feet before he hit the ground hard, his face grinding into the dirt.

"JEAN!" he heard Marco's terrified voice call before the sound of hooves across the ground approached him. He groaned, rubbing dirt from his eyes as Marco and Vega stopped in front of him. Marco leapt from the saddle and helped Jean into a stable sitting position.

"Are you alright!?" he asked, panicking, "I am so sorry Jean, I should have thought this through better…"

"Nnngh," Jean groaned, the world still spinning around him. Marco gasped and Jean suddenly felt a hand on his cheek.

"You…you're bleeding," Marco said faintly. Jean hastily swiped the back of his hand across his cheek, and sure enough there was a red smear on his knuckles.

"It's just a cut," he mumbled, his head finally clearing and the pain beginning to set in his bones, "Don't worry about it." He looked up at Marco whose eyebrows had risen impossibly high out of concern. The freckled boy's eyes widened as Jean felt something pressing into his back. He jolted, whirling around in Marco's grasp only to meet the eyes of Abberline staring back at him.

"Jean, don't move," Marco hissed but Jean had already frozen where he was, eyes clenched shut in anticipation for whatever pain would come to him now. Abberline's head was bowed as he hesitantly took a step forward, this time nudging his nose against Jean's forehead.

"I think he's trying to say he's sorry," Marco whispered. Jean dared to open his eyes just a crack and saw Abberline with his eyes closed. He reached out with a hand and trailed his fingers through the mane, sunlight encasing both of them in a golden glow.

The moment was entirely surreal.

"KIRSTEIN! BODT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HORSES!?"

Both boys simultaneously felt hands grabbing at their scalp as Keith Shadis yanked them up by their hair. Abberline and Vega had bolted, the  _clip-_ clop of their hooves growing fainter. Sunken eyes bored into Jean's as Shadis muttered with a malicious grin, "You set these two free, didn't you, you sleazy pig…you're gonna wish you have never been born!"

_I'm done for,_ Jean thought,  _He's going to burn me alive and then bathe himself in my ashes._

"Please sir, it wasn't Jean's fault!" Marco yelped, wincing when the grip on his head tightened, "It was me!"

Shadis instantly let go of Jean who fell to the ground as the trainee instructor focused his attention on Marco, who had turned as white as a sheet.

"So, a lazy good-for-nothing who wants to slack about within the walls," Shadis said slowly, "And a worthless meatsack who only wants to be a King's servant. AND YOU THOUGHT STEALING MY HORSES WOULD HELP YOU LITTLE SHITS!?"

"I promise I only wanted to teach Jean how to ride a horse!" Marco pleaded, "I did it with the best intentios for our squad! If Jean was unable to ride he would only function as a deadweight for the expedition, sir!"

_Who are you calling a deadweight?!_  Jean thought angrily.

"I merely thought that teaching him to ride in the morning would cause the least amount of disturbance, sir!" Marco finished, slamming his arm over his chest in a salute.

Shadis regarded Marco carefully, eyes unblinking. Marco never broke eye contact with him. Shadis released Marco's head and said in a deep voice, "Push-ups until you can no longer move. GO!"

Marco dropped to his hands and feet, obeying immediately. Jean made to get up but was held down by Shadis' foot.

"You're not off the hook! You clean the stables every day now. Until your sorry ass graduates or I kill you first. GET MOVING!"

And so Jean was forced to abandon his friend as he ran towards the stables, a thousand and one curses racing through his head.

* * *

The afternoon saw the members of the 104th Trainee Squad all riding out on horseback for their first mock-expedition, led by Keith Shadis.

In the very back were Marco and Jean, their horses tied together as Vega and Abberline advanced in a slowly and steady trot. Jean was not allowed to hold the reins until he had properly learned how to ride a horse, so Marco was in charge of guiding the two horses after the rest of the members of the squad.

"Hey, Marco?" Jean mumbled, his arms crossed, reeking of hay and horse poop.

"What?" Marco asked in return, exhausted beyond belief from doing over 1,000 push-ups.

"Thanks for teaching me."

Marco's eyes widened as he looked over at Jean. Jean's cheeks were supporting the faintest tinge of a blush as he pointedly avoided eye contact with the other. Marco smiled warmly, looking forward as the two horses approached the forest that would serve as their new training grounds.

"You're welcome, Jean."

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have for now. I'll post another oneshot soon!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Jay


End file.
